


失败婚姻（三）

by sususususu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususususu/pseuds/sususususu
Summary: 白宇在答应朱一龙的求婚之前， 曾有一段令他失去一切的失败婚姻。





	失败婚姻（三）

3

白宇做了一个冗长的梦。

他梦见了《镇魂》杀青后朱一龙放在他保姆车上的蛋糕，梦见了解绑后紧随而来的代言和强制执行婚约的告知书，梦见了他把送给朱一龙的请帖偷偷扔进垃圾桶里。他拆开朱一龙那份包装精美的喜糖放进嘴里，融化后却只有糖精和香精的劣质口味。

白宇和公司的解约谈得很顺利，毕竟谁也不会为了一个Omega去据理力争。

婚姻就像是水、空气和阳光，是Omega的生存必需品。

在蜜罐里被宠大的孩子听着祝福声走进婚姻殿堂，被迫放弃事业后得到的并不是电视节目上千篇一律的温馨、美满和爱，而是更多他招架不及的人际关系和家庭烦恼。注册结婚的工作人员开导他，说婚姻需要他的经营、智慧和忍耐，但他没有说那是一个一旦踏入就回不了头的被Alpha完全主导的生活。他的财产被全部移到丈夫名下，他连最起码的医疗保险都必须依赖自己的丈夫，婚姻和家庭变成了表面和美的牢笼。他身上永远能感染人的愉悦和甜美，在丈夫无休止的抱怨中，被打磨成斑驳的苍白。

但这些还不是白宇坚持离婚的理由。

手机响起来，来电显示上是「朱一龙」，白宇卯足了劲也没能接起这通电话。他的心比身上疼一百倍，这通电话挂断后，他们或许就再也没有可能了。因为他的龙哥是一个对自己极其严苛的人，当他笃定白宇不希望被他打扰，就算咬牙和着血强忍也会忍住。

对他来说，身上的疼痛只是一时的，心里的疼他会疼一辈子。

一辈子疼，才会一辈子都谨记在心。白宇在丢弃婚礼请帖的时候就已经想到了。

白宇最后是被下夜班的邻居发现的。

旧式居民楼的房东为贪方便，租房从不看身份证件，因此住在楼里的三教九流鱼龙混杂，比起商业小区陌生疏远的邻里关系，居然要熟络许多。这位邻居当完雷锋叫好救护车就开溜了，徒留下满头雾水的医生，只好捡回手机回拨了未接电话。

朱一龙急匆匆赶到医院，看着白宇被推出急救室的。

他临睡前还在和小助理交代明天的会议要点，冷不丁接到了白宇的电话，满心欢喜地接通后，里面只有医生公式化的开场白。他沉浸在「白宇受了重伤」的消息里怔了半刻才回神，立刻推掉了第二天的会议就赶到龙城医院。三金影帝还犯规地用他那张惊为天人的脸，让院方给白宇开了个单间。

他来的明目张胆又火急火燎，惊起了一众记者摸黑蹲守在院外。

小助理猫着腰从窗帘缝隙里望出去，窝在花坛的几个都是追拍朱总的老面孔了。

他欲哭无泪地瞅了瞅守在病床边一动不动的朱总，脑内已经排演了上万遍自己被股东代表们戳着脊梁骨问责的情形。可朱总显然没有把小助理放在自己的「铁石心肠」里。他比任何一次在戏中凝望搭档演员更加深情，眸底被碎了的月光荧荧铺满，把受伤沉睡的人浸在水光潋滟的温柔里，用目光将他的伤口抚慰千万遍。而他伸进被褥里握紧白宇的手，正因抑制不住的愤怒和开诚布公的畅快而颤抖。

白宇确实伤得不轻。

他和闯入者正面起了冲突，挣扎着回击过，家里砸得一片狼藉。却不得不因为Omega力量上的劣势，最后被闯入者抓着头发按在地上拳脚相加。额角在玄关柜上磕得头破血流，左手下桡骨骨裂，身上的淤青、擦伤和抓痕更是不计其数。光听医生对白宇的伤情进行描述，小助理就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，退到角落里暗暗抹了两把眼泪。

朱一龙面不改色地听完，临走时椅子扶手处的不锈钢多了一个凹陷。

出了门，他亲自给白宇报警了。

小助理今晚的心情就像是过山车，忽上忽下之后就要心脏骤停。

朱一龙挂断电话后仁慈地瞥了他一眼，大约是衡量之后发现他实在不能和白宇相提并论，于是放宽心地越过小助理回病房了。警察来得快，做完笔录走得也快。

白宇是第二天上午醒的。

小助理杵在一旁昏昏欲睡，忽的瞥见病床上白宇的眼睛张开了一条缝，隔着睫毛和眼周的淤青闪闪发光好似日全食的贝利珠。他看着医院明晃晃的白天花板，倏尔就被小助理黑压压的脑袋挡住了视野，拉着他叽里呱啦地说话，语速过快刚刚清醒的脑袋跟不上节奏，只是模糊地听到了几个关键词。

他皱起眉头，感觉到事情不妙：“龙哥呢？”

其实朱一龙刚离开不久。

医生拿着化验单来找病人家属，他理所应当地跟着去了。

此时他正坐在医生的办公室，面前的桌上摆了一杯水，听医生简明扼要地说明出院后的注意事项。“还有一点。”医生将病历往前翻阅了数页停下，“因为病人有过两次终止妊娠的经历，而且间隔时间较短。在恢复期内如果朱先生和您的爱人有备孕的意向，还是要多加注意后续的保养。”

朱一龙的太阳穴使劲跳了一下，牵动了整个脑袋紧绷地发昏。

他以为自己听错了：“什么？”

医生脸上有些尴尬，自觉地是不小心触碰到了大新闻。如果说三金影帝朱一龙有爱人已经是爆炸性的消息，那他的爱人隐瞒终止妊娠更是妥妥的头条。

但出于职业操守，医生还是把他当做了普通病人家属。

他的干笑没有任何缓和气氛的作用，只得硬着头皮面对脸色不善的朱一龙作进一步说明：“病人在婚后的三年时间里，连续经历过两次人工受精和终止妊娠的手术。是他的丈夫提出的申请，病历里有申请书扫描件的留底，院方是合法进行手术。”他又仔细详查病历，“我主要是想说第一次手术，当时病人还没有性经历，为了能顺利打开生殖腔，院方病人的腔口膜瓣做过部分切除。这也是合规的，而且他的丈夫没有任何异议。”

朱一龙能想象出那些冰冷的器具穿过从未被窥看的甬道，活生生打开了没有做好任何准备的生殖腔。没有经历过情事的生殖腔没能扩张到足够的宽度，医生为了手术顺利，经得他丈夫的同意，从他柔软脆弱的腔口剜去了一块血肉。

他的心尖也被剜掉一块最红的血肉。

朱一龙的声音发哑：“我只想知道，这对他的身体会有什么影响。”

医生关掉病历，看向他坦言道：“生育方面肯定会有影响。作为医生，在双方身体健康的情况下，我们还是建议以正常方式让Omega配偶受孕。”朱一龙舔着后槽牙，沉默半晌，压下所有的负面情绪，挂上影帝级角度严格的浅笑站起来。

“我知道了。”

医生不知怎么竟生出一种劫后余生的奇妙感觉。

朱一龙出了门，脸上的表情就再也挂不住了。他走到洗手间冲了一把脸，所有的悲伤和愤怒都涌上心头，更多的是自己没能保护好爱人的愧疚。他什么都没有做，全剧组都收到了白宇婚礼的请帖，他连去看一眼信箱的勇气也没有。

婚礼当天他穿了一套最好的西装，打开信箱，里面空空如也。

淋过冷水后朱一龙清醒了几分，他坐在病房外的廊椅上等发梢干透。

白宇天生就带着一股子甜，相识之处跟在他身后喊他「龙哥」，后来又成了甜得发腻的「哥哥」。这么个只想把他含在嘴里宠着，连针尖都不舍让他碰的人，居然会有人用这样恶毒的方式去伤害他。

朱一龙把脸埋在手心里，他疼极了。真的疼极了。

 

【待续】

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读(〃'▽'〃)  
> 如果你喜欢本文，欢迎去lof点小爱心和评论。


End file.
